Reencuentro
by Midori Tora
Summary: Después de la tempestad viene la calma y nuestros entrañables personajes tienen que seguir con su vida... Tras haber derrotado al-que- no-puede-ser-nombrado y salir victorioso, Harry solo quiere aclara sus sentimientos y continuar siendo un chico normal.


*** Los personajes no me pertencen son de la afamada escritora J.K.R; autora de la saga de Harry Potter.

Habían pasado seis semanas desde la batalla por el mundo mágico y el no mágico, la batalla en donde Harry pudo hablar por primera vez con sus padres (sin estar en peligro), desde que era apenas un bebe, gracias a las piedra de la resurrección. Ya habían pasado semanas desde que decidió que había tenido muchos problemas y solo quería tener paz, pero aun había algo que no había hecho; Hablar con Ginny. La última vez que la vio fue en el funeral de Fred y por obvias razones no se atrevió a tocar el tema de su relación o amistad o lo que sea que ahora fueran, él quería estar con ella, de eso estaba seguro pero sabía que antes de emprender su búsqueda de los Horocruxes debía terminar con su relación, no podía dejarla ahí haciéndola pensar que tal vez regresaría, no era justo, había muchas posibilidades de que no lo hiciera, demasiadas, pero aun así el regreso, pudo continuar con su vida y quería hacerlo junto a Ginny Weasley, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Si por él hubiese sido, la hubiera buscado desde que él se sintió con las suficientes fuerzas después de la batalla, pero habían cosas que tenían que hacer, ambos, él tenía que aclarar todo lo sucedido durante los últimos seis años, limpiar el nombre de Sirius y de que se encargaran de recompensar a cada miembro de la orden del Fenix y su familia, fue rápido y sencillo gracias a Kingsly, que ahora era El Ministro de Magia, pero el mundo quería escucharlo de Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió para derrotar a quien no debe ser nombrado… y así pasó el tiempo mientras Ginny por su parte guardaba el luto de Fred.

Cuando Harry se enteró por Hermione que Ginny se encontraba mejor, decidió no demorar la charla y salió a buscarla, no se le ocurrió otra manera que no fuera el mandarle un mensaje con su patronus, Kingsly le había enseñado como hacerlo, no quería mandar una lechuza, parecía un tonto pero aun no podía superar la perdida de Hedwick.

 _—_ _Hola Ginny, ojala que te encuentres un poco mejor, espero no importunarte, pero me preguntaba si podíamos vernos en la casa de Luna mañana al medio día, sé que aún no aprendes a comunicarte con patronus y prometo que te enseñare si tu gustas, pero puedes mandar una lechuza, entenderé si no estás de humor… bueno… espero tu respuesta, estoy en la casa de Sirius..._

El patronus se desvaneció tan pronto termino el mensaje, inicialmente la chica se sobre salto un poco por el enorme ciervo que había entrado por su ventana a mitad de la noche, pero más tarde ese sentimiento se volvió emoción porque Harry le había mandado un mensaje después de pasar semanas tan dolorosas, ella entendía que él tenía cosas que hacer, por eso tampoco decidió buscarlo, aunque muchas veces necesitara de él.

Espero a la mañana siguiente para contestarle, obviamente le respondería que sí, ciertamente ella se sentía mejor y por supuesto que a la primera persona que deseaba ver era a Harry Potter. Pidió prestada la lechuza a Ron, Pig, y le mando un mensaje a Harry.

— _Hola Harry, me alegra mucho saber de ti, también deseo que estés mejor y hayas podido descansar, te he mirado en el Quisquilloso, agradezco que Luna haya podido convencer a su padre de seguir escribiendo, aunque creo que con un miembro de la Orden en el ministerio el profeta llegue a ser más efectivo... Aun me apego a mis costumbres y prefiero leer el Quisquilloso… como sea, solo quiero decirte que acepto tu invitación, no sé porque en la casa de Luna pero supongo que tus razones tendrás así que hasta entonces._

 _Besos_

 _Ginny._

—Su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando dejo de leer la carta y no supo porque pero cuando leyó "besos" recordó súbitamente el ultimo que la joven le había regalado, ese en el que se quería fundir con ella, el día de su cumpleaños, sintió su rostro arder y tuvo que agitar la cabeza para que esos pensamientos dejaran su mente, lo mejor era que ella le había dicho que sí, así que tenía que poner en marcha su plan; él quería que Ginny supiera lo que sentía por ella y que no lo rechazara después de haberla dejado, ella era una chica muy centrada e inteligente, pero también era sensible y esperaba que lo pudiera perdonar, por eso todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano, se dio una ducha preparo algunas cuantas cosas y se sentó a la mesa donde Kretcher ya le había preparado el desayuno.

— ¿El amo desea algo más de lo que Kreatcher le pueda ofrecer? —dijo el elfo de manera cortes y hasta ligeramente feliz, después de los días pasados él había aprendido a encariñarse con su joven amo, incluso le ayudo a remodelar la casa, siempre cuidadoso de mantener las cosas de Sirius en un estudio que había preparado y como la antigua casa tenia demasiados cuartos, Harry decidió cederle el que pertenecía a Regulus al elfo el cual dio mucho de sí para poder aceptarlo.

—Muchas Gracias, Kretcher. —le contesto Harry llevándose el ultimo bocado de tarta a la boca. —Solo te pido por favor que cuides bien de Bill y Fleur mientras yo no este, serán solo un par de días.

—Por su puesto amo. Kreatcher está complacido de atender a los amigos del amo Harry Potter.

—Te agradezco. —Miro al elfo quien se disponía a quitar los trastes sucios de la mesa y vio su rostro relajado, aun en su cuello colgaba el relicario de Regulus, no cabía duda de que los elfos tenían muy claro lo que era la gratitud y leltad. –Se levantó de la mesa mirando su viejo reloj y salió, despidiéndose de Kreatcher.

El día estaba muy lindo, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y no estaba tan nublado como siempre, dio una última mirada a la entrada del 12 de Grimmauld Place y del que ahora fuera su hogar, desapareció con un "crack". Ahora se encontraba en la colina en la que había aterrizado cuando fue a visitar al señor Lovegood, pero la sensación no era para nada la misma, ahora se sentía más tranquilo, ligero deseoso de estar ahí… a lo lejos miro a Luna que se disponía a poner un letrero en el pasto fuera de su casa, camino hacia a ella, se dio cuenta de su presencia y esbozó una sonrisa mientras lo miraba con los ojos soñadores tan característicos de la joven.

—Harry, llegas temprano, ¿quieres comer algo antes de que Ginny llegue?

—No es necesario, Luna, gracias acabo de desayunar…. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –pregunto señalando el letrero en el que ahora que estaba más cerca podía leer "Vacantes".

—Pues pongo un letrero para que los gnomos sepan que pueden venir a vivir al patio, la mayoría se van a vivir al jardín de los Weasly… te comente que la saliva de los gnomos es curativa por eso cuando te muerden no debes curarte es muy. —Harry pensó que si la señora Weasly supiera de la fascinación de los Lovegood por los gnomos tal vez ya los hubiera movido a todos con sus vecinos y ya no tendría que preocuparse por desgnomizar cada siempre.

—Oye Luna ¿iras mañana con nosotros? ¿Cierto? —la interrumpió súbitamente, no deseaba hablar acerca de las propiedades curativas que poseían los gnomos.

—Pero claro que sí, ya le he dicho a papá y considera que unas sesiones de baño de sal no me harían nada mal… Siempre me ha gustado el cabello de Ginny, brilla lindo con los rayos del sol. ¿No crees? –Harry acento con la cabeza y miro con extrañeza a Luna quien había cambiado de tema tan radicalmente. –Sobre todo cuando lo trae así, suelto. –Decía la eterna soñadora señalando hacia algún punto por encima del hombro de Harry. El giro la cabeza y al mirar a la hermosa joven que caminaba hacia él, sintió que el mundo se detenía, se veía realmente radiante, lucía un bello vestido color rojo, como en la cintura llevaba un laso color dorado el vestido era corto y con un poco de vuelo, por lo que al caminar se movía suavemente de un lado al otro, su cabello, como bien decía Luna brillaba intensamente cuando el sol lo llegaba a tocar y también ondeaba al compás de sus pasos.

—Hola Harry, hola Luna. —Saludo escueta pero alegremente.

—Hola Ginny —contesto Luna. —Te ves muy linda… Bueno, yo los dejo siéntanse libres. Cuídate Harry

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escucho su nombre. — ¡Oe! Ah sí, cuídate Luna. —La chica despareció en el umbral de la puerta y Harry sintió unos brazos posarse cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, por un momento él se tensó pero después de oler el aroma a flores de Ginny paso los suyos alrededor de su cintura y poso su cabeza en su hombro. Por segundos no dijeron nada y solo disfrutaron de su mutua compañía.

—Perdóname por haberte dejado. –Comenzó Harry. —Tu sabes que yo… —Ginny había puesto su dedo en la boca del chico.

—No te preocupes, yo sabía porque lo hacías. Lo importante es que… regresaste, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Ginny quiero estar contigo, te lo juro. —tomo las manos de la chica y poso un pequeño beso en ellas. —Yo quería hablar contigo desde antes pero no quería molestarte, sé que lo que estás pasando no es nada fácil, tú y tu familia, a todos les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí… —la chica esbozó una ligera sonrisa que hizo que Harry sintiera sus piernas temblar.

—Lo sé. —interrumpió. Y volvió a pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Sé que tú tampoco la has pasado muy bien. Pero tenemos que continuar ¿no crees? —El chico estaba embelesado y parpadeo como toda respuesta. —Te extrañe mucho, Harry. —acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y lo beso dulce y cálidamente, el chico sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente, casi como si deseara saltar de su pecho, evidentemente él también había extrañado a Ginny. La atrajo más hacia si como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, atesorándola entre sus brazos, definitivamente sentía algo muy fuerte por la más joven Weasly y ella parecía corresponderle, no podía estar más agradecido.

Cuando sintieron que el piso les faltaba además del aire, decidieron interrumpir su beso y simplemente abrazarse.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. –interrumpió Harry.

— ¿Otra? —contesto la joven sin separar su cabeza del pecho del chico. — ¿y qué es? —Harry se separó de ella y tomo la mano de la chica, camino guiándola hacia el jardín donde la hierba era un poco más alta y Ginny pudo sentir cosquillas en sus piernas. — ¿A dónde vamos?

—Aquí. —Dijo el joven deteniéndose frente a un tronco que tenía sobre si una herradura grande, vieja y algo oxidada.

— ¿Una Herradura? —pregunto alzando una ceja u señalando el objeto, ciertamente confundida, pero antes de que dijera algo Harry la jalo ligeramente para que quedara junto a él y pudiera pasar su mano por su cintura.

—Cuando diga "tres" la tocamos. —Entonces Ginny aun desconcertada comenzó a entender que era lo que tramaba y al parecer Harry no tenía intención de quedarse en la casa de Luna, pero eso a ella no le importaba, con el iría a donde fuera. Así que asintió vigorosamente.

—1…

—2…

—3…

Ambos tocaron al mismo tiempo el traslador y sintieron el remolino alrededor de ellos, luces de colores por todos lados, como sintieron aquella vez de la copa de Quidditch. Esta vez Harry ya sabía aterrizar por lo que sostuvo a Ginny fuertemente por la cintura y comenzó a caminar en el aire, como si estuviera nadando, la joven sintió que decencia con menor velocidad y comenzó a imitar a Harry, por lo que ambos pudieron pisar suelo de manera delicada.

Ginny miro a su alrededor y pudo reconocer fácilmente donde se encontraban; la casa de playa en las afueras de Tinworth, Cornwall, el que ahora era hogar de Bill y Fleur.

—Harry ¿les vamos a hacer una visita? –pregunto señalando hacia la casa que solo se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

—No precisamente. –Respondió y de nuevo la tomo de la mano, de verdad estaba muy confundida, sobre todo porque la guiaba hacia la entrada de la casa de su hermano, a menos que fuera otra casa, pero no, esa era, estaba completamente segura.

Al llegar a la entrada Harry, saco una llave de su pantalón, la metió en la rendija del pomo de la puerta, la giro y esta se abrió inmediatamente, dejo que la aun confundida Ginny pasara primero. Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí y le indico a su acompañante que tomara asiento.

—Ginny, le pedimos a tu hermano que nos prestara su casa por unos días, no te preocupes… –detuvo a Ginny porque al parecer quería decir algo. —ellos se están quedando en Grimmauld Place y Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville nos alcanzaran mañana. Tus papas ya saben… —Harry comenzaba a avergonzarse se notaba que le costaba mucho trabajo hacer este tipo de cosas y de hecho no lo hizo solo, Hermione le había ayudado a preparar todo, hasta Fleur había aportado bastante.

Ginny soltó una risita, Harry se ponía cada vez más rojo como una grana y eso le encantaba de él, era tímido y muy caballeroso. Lo jalo hacia ella e hizo que se sentara justo a su lado. —Entonces ¿eso significa que la casa es por hoy solo para nosotros? —pregunto pícaramente mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Harry.

—Si… si… bueno… —Ginny le poso un beso en la mejilla, solo para que se relajara un poco.

—Me hubiera gustado poder traer mi traje de baño y salir a nadar un ratito. —Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡oh, es verdad! Yo te traje uno. Se paró rápidamente siendo cuidadoso de que la chica resbalara suavemente en el sillón. —Bueno, en realidad no fui yo, fue Hermione me ayudo a comprarlo, de hecho ella dijo que lo compraría, yo la deje, claro, ella es una chica y sabe que es lo mejor, también te compre una toalla y todo lo necesario, lo tengo en una maleta espera. —Harry desapareció por las escaleritas que llevaban a las habitaciones superiores.

Ginny se quedó sentada al terminar la torpe explicación del joven que la acompañaba, pero no podía negar que se había tomado muchas molestias para estar con ella, eso la hizo sentir inmensamente feliz.

El chico bajo sosteniendo una bolsita de tienda y se la tendió a Ginny quien la tomo y rápidamente comenzó a hurgar en ella. —Iré por mi traje, bajare e iremos a nadar un rato ¿Qué dices?

¡Claro que sí! —dijo ella y se dirigió a las escaleras. — ¿No vienes? —de nuevo la pícara sonrisa que hacía que a Harry se le doblaran las rodillas.

—Yo… yo… preferiría cambiarme en el baño si no te importa. —trato de contenerse.

— ¿Y dónde crees que esta el baño, listillo? –señalo las escaleras y detrás estaba una puerta.

—Sí, claro allá voy. —dijo el chic y su compañera soltó una risita y subió.

—Enseguida bajo.

A los pocos minutos Harry salió con una bermuda color azul marino como toda ropa y unas sandalias de playa, sabía que Ginny tardaría unos minutos así que decidió tomar un poco de aire, abrió la puerta y la ligera brisa fresa acaricio su rostro, era muy agradable a lo lejos miro un pequeño bulto cubierto por pasto y unas flores, sintió nostalgia pues era ahí donde descansaban los restos de Dobby, el elfo libre y su buen amigo que los había ayudado en el pasado.

—Estoy lista.

Escucho una voz detrás de él y giro para poder mirar a la dueña, su corazón se detuvo al mirar la imagen que tenía ante él, la chica traía puesto un traje de baño de una pieza color rojo escarlata, tenía dos aberturas a los costado que acentuaban la cintura de la joven, del escote salían dos listones que se pasaban por detrás de la cabeza, la espalda estaba totalmente descubierta.

—Perfecta —susurro el chico y las mejillas de Ginny comenzaban a adoptar el color de su vestimenta.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él y lo tomo de la mano. — ¿Nos vamos?

—S… sí.

Ginny salió primero y también sintió la brisa tibia de aire acariciar su rostro, de repente una emoción la invadió y comenzó a correr hacia el mar. Harry sonrió. Apenas recordó la imagen de cuando la había visto por primera vez, ella tan pequeña porque aún no podía ir a Hogwarts despidiendo a sus hermanos en el andén 9 3/4, corriendo tras el tren riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, no se imaginó que esa pequeña niña, ahora ya no tan pequeña, pudiera causarle tantas sensaciones, todas y cada una diferentes y especiales. A veces lo invadía la culpa, sabia el infantil enamoramiento que tenía Ginny hacia él en años pasados, tal vez si él hubiera notado lo maravillosa que era antes…

— ¡Harry! ¿No vienes? —Recobro sus pensamientos cuando la chica le grito desde unos metros, ya casi tocando el agua. El chico corrió tras ella. Comenzaron a chapotear y jugar en el agua, reían sin parar, Harry no podía recordad cuando había sido la última vez que se había divertido tanto.

Después de unas horas sintieron que sus estómagos rugían, evidentemente ya había pasado un rato desde el desayuno, así que decidieron ir a buscar algo de comer.

Ginny tomo una toalla que había en el suelo y su acompañante la imito, la chica tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar en la orilla de la playa. Harry no pudo evitar girar su cabeza al lado contrario al pasar por la tumba de Dobby.

—Es ahí donde lo enterraron, ¿verdad? —Harry la miro con curiosidad, como es que ella sabía de…

—Luna me lo conto. —dijo como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Entonces la chica comenzó a jalarlo hacia el pequeño montículo subiendo por la pequeña colina, saco la varita de su bolsa donde llevaba la toalla y unas sandalias y comenzó a trazar pequeñas líneas alrededor de la tumba: un hermoso arco blanco se formó en la base del montículo, alrededor de este se enredaron diversas flores amarillas. Al terminar Ginny se incoó frente a la tumba y puso una mano sobre ella. Harry estaba embelesado, era una magia muy bonita.

—Siempre estaré agradecida con él, te salvo la vida y a Ron. —dijo al chica sin dejar de tocar la tumba.

Harry se agacho y paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello y se quedaron un momento viendo hacia el hermoso nicho.

Al llegar a la pequeña casa Ginny corrió al refrigerador. —Que tal unas hamburguesas para comer, apuesto a que hay carne, gracias a Bill nunca falta.

—Claro, yo cortare las verduras. —contesto el chico. Con ayuda de la magia era todo muy fácil, sin embargo Harry noto que solo él había podido encantar los cuchillos para rebanar todo, Ginny continuaba haciéndolo todo manual, desde prender la estufa hasta mover la carne y entonces recordó que ella aun no cumplía los 17 años y aunque pensó que el hecho de que hiciera un poco de magia no hará daño, seguramente ella pensaría que no debía hacerlo hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Al terminar se llevaron los platos y todo lo preparado a la mesa, platicaron acerca del casi año que estuvo fuera de Hogwarts, le conto que es lo que le había dejado Dombledore y las cosas que habían descubierto, como es que le enseño acerca de los Horrocruxes y donde debía buscarlos. Ginny le conto como es que estuvieron sobreviviendo a los mortifagos dentro de la escuela, no fue nada fácil, pero ellos continuaban entrenando con los hechizos que Harry les había enseñado...

Para cuando anocheció decidieron tomar un baño y continuar platicando de tonterías y algo más sentados y acurrucados en el sillón, de repente se hizo un silencio.

—Lamento que esto no sea tan divertido Ginny, la verdad yo quería platicar contigo y pasar un rato agradable.

—No digas eso Harry, me gusta mucho estar contigo, solo así, tu y yo, la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien. —la chica se acercó más a su acompañante y buscó un lugar en su pecho de nuevo.

Después de un rato decidieron que irse a la cama era mejor, cada quien a un cuarto, obvio, al día siguiente llegarían sus amigos y ya se les ocurriría algo divertido para hacer, así que lo mejor sería descansar.

Ginny encontró en el cuarto de su hermano y su esposa una pijama de Fleur y la uso, era un short con una pequeña blusa de tirantes, algo descubierto, claro, esa condenada Francesa…

Harry decidió tomar el cuarto donde alguna vez se quedara el señor Ollivander, donde había una cama individual y la ventana daba hacia la colina en donde habían aterrizado.

Después de unos minutos, ambos recostados en sus respectivas camas, rememorando los momentos agradables de hace unas horas y agradecidos con la vida por haber sobrevivido después de todo para volver a estar juntos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño.

Pasada la media noche el cielo comenzó a tronar, relámpagos sonaban y con el batir de las olas el sonido aumentaba, era como si el cielo y el mar tuvieran una batalla justo fuera la casa y logro despertar a lo que por ahora residían ahí.

Por su parte Harry no le presto la mayor atención, en el último año estuvo viajando tanto y en tan diversos climas que sinceramente ya se había acostumbrado así que cerró los ojos y dejo que el sueño lo dominara. Por su parte Ginny no la pasaba tan bien, el ambiente así la hacía recordar muchas cosas, nada gratas, estuvo rodando en su cama, tratando de acomodarse y quedarse dormida, pero no funcionaba nada, así que agarro fuerzas y se levantó, su intención no era importunar a Harry pero tenía demasiado miedo, tal vez solo necesitaba compañía para dormir, pensó, así que cuando la tormenta pasara o ella se tranquilizara podría regresar a su cama.

El chico giro al escuchar abrirse la puerta, en el umbral solo pudo ver una silueta, que en segundo se ilumino con la luz de un relámpago que inundo toda la habitación y ahí estaba la chica con la que había llegado, ahí de pie con las manos cubirnedo sus oídos, sus ojos cerrados, su cabello suelto y el pequeño short y la diminuta blusita...

— ¿Ginny… que… que haces aquí? —pregunto nervioso, definitivamente Ginny se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer hermosa.

—Yo, disculpa —comenzó la chica, estaba roja como un tomate. —sucede que no puedo dormir…

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—No es miedo. —Se defendió y Harry sonrió, conocía a Ginny, era fuerte y muy testaruda.

—Solo que no me gustan mucho, no me dejan dormir. Me preguntaba si podía acostarme aquí en lo que me quedo dormida, claro, si a ti no te importa.

—Por mí no hay problema. —Harry se hizo a un lado y Ginny se acercó tímida a la cama se acostó bajo las cobijas. Por un momento Harry no sabía que hacer donde poner las manos ni como acomodarse, la chica noto y sonrió más relajada.

—Si quiere puedes abrazarme. —y tomo uno de los brazos del chico y lo paso por detrás de su cabeza, tomo la otra mano y la paso encima de su cintura, de manera que ambos quedaron frente a frente abrazados. Harry temblaba un poco. —Gracias Harry. —dijo la joven y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de quien fuera su eterno amor, desde que supo de él, desde que se dio cuenta de su honesta caballerosidad…

—No tienes nada que agradecer, para mí es un placer. —respondió más relajado.

—Lamento ponerte en predicamentos. —dijo su compañera aun pegada al joven.

—No sé de qué hablas, Ginny —obviamente no quería aparentar nervios ni ninguna otra cosa.

—De esto… —la chica tomo el rostro de Harry y poso sus labios sobre los de él, comenzando lo que sería un delicado y dulce beso a algo más intenso, urgente, como si no se hubiesen besado en mucho tiempo y de hecho así era, el último beso que había podido darle fue el día de su cumpleaños antes de que se fuera a emprender su búsqueda, realmente disfruto ese beso y si no hubiera sido por su mejor amigo (ex amigo en ese momento), hubiese podido disfrutarlo un poco más.*

Los dos comenzaban a sentir calor, sus cuerpos tan cerca, el chico estrechando un poco más su cintura, inundándose de su floral aroma, la chica rendida ante él, en sus brazos, lo extrañaba, quería estar con él… de repente sintió a su compañero tensarse, abrió los ojos y miro que el apretaba los suyo, se separó de él y le iba a preguntar, pero entendió lo que sucedía; para las mujeres era fácil disimular el deseo, pero para los hombres era un tanto más difícil y seguramente Harry intentaba hacerlo. Ginny sabía que Harry era todo un caballero, que nunca le insinuaría nada a menos que ella le diera pauta, mucha pauta o de plano tomara la situación en sus manos… como sea, en ese momento no creía muy conveniente llegar algo más, no era el momento, en un futuro no muy lejano, tal vez, así que paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y poso un beso en su mejilla después se acurruco nuevamente sobre su pecho. —Te extrañe, Harry.

Sintió un beso en su cabeza y un "Yo también, Ginny, te extrañe mucho" como respuesta, ya ni siquiera podía escuchar los relámpagos y así abrazados se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Los rayos de sol molestaron los ojos verdes que aún se encontraban cerrados, pero el astro destellaba tanta luz que incluso atravesaba los parpados de Harry, así que entendió que no podría volver a dormir, comenzó a desperezarse, cuando comenzó a recobrar sus sentidos poco a poco percibió un peso en su brazo izquierdo, algo que le impedía de alguna manera levantarse, también pudo notar un aroma floral, un embriagante y delicioso aroma floral, entonces abrió sus ojos y lo primero que miro fue una sedosa cabellera pelirroja, una que el bien conocía, se sintió súbitamente feliz, ahora comprendía porque había podido dormir tan bien, Ginny se encontraba a su lado, invadiéndolo con su calor, sin dudarlo y como una acto impulsivo le poso un beso en su cabeza y cerro su abrazo un poco más atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, el normalmente no hacia esas cosas, de hecho era muy tímido pero en ese momento no pudo contenerse.

—Buen día Harry. —Escucho la vocecita junto a su pecho, la chica se encontraba despierta y se había dado cuenta del beso y el abrazo, lo que hizo que su acompañante aflojara sus brazos y se pusiera un poquito nervioso.

— ¡Gi…Ginny! Estas despierta. —la chica comenzó a reírse.

—Sí, pero ¿porque dejas de abrazarme? Yo estaba muy a gusto. —y se pegó a él un poco más, rodeando su cuello con su brazos.

—Sí, lo siento, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, pensé que estabas dormida ya sabes yo… —sintió los cálidos labios de la chica posarse en los suyos, eso provoco un cosquilleo, muy placentero en todo su cuerpo. De repente ya no pensaba, solo sentía, ojala pudiera detener el tiempo y quedarse solos ahí sin que nadie más los molestara. Por alguna razón quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar, su beso comenzó a volverse más profundo, más íntimo… de nuevo Harry podía sentir arder su cuerpo, esta vez decidió dejarse llevar ¿Por qué no?, eso Mientras Ginny lo dejara, claro. Sus manos comenzaban a aventurarse más por la espalda de la chica mientras ella comenzaba a arquearse ligeramente y acompañaba el movimiento con un leve gemido, por alguna razón ese diminuto y efímero acto causo reacciones inesperadas en el muchacho, era demasiado tarde, no podría parar ni aunque lo quisiera y parecía que su acompañante sentía lo mismo pues ella también comenzaba a explora el pecho y el cabello de Harry con más intensidad. Era definitivo no podía, ni quería detenerse, quería estar con ella, la anhelaba en un sentido más físico, más íntimo y si ella estaba dispuesta él podría entregarle todo lo que él era, justo en ese momento en esa misma mañana… ¿Mañana?

— ¡Crack! Se escuchó un ruido fuerte en la planta baja de la casa, provocando que ambos chicos se separan.

— ¿Harry, que fue eso? —pregunto Ginny, a unos centímetros del rostro de Harry aun con las mejillas arreboladas, lo que la hacía ver más linda pensó Harry.

— ¡Crack! Te dije que esperaras. Seguramente aún siguen dormidos. —Se escuchó un segundo ruido pero ahora acompañado de una voz, una voz muy familiar para ambos.

— ¡Hermione! —dijeron ambos chicos sobresaltados.

— Pues sí, pe… pero yo ya tengo hambre y quiero desayunar.

— ¡Y Ron! —Ginny comenzaba a angustiarse no creía que a su hermano mayor le pareciera mucho el hecho de que estuviera acostada con su mejor amigo en la misma cama. Así que rápidamente se levantó, dio un rápido vistazo para ver si no se había llevado algo más y se fue rápidamente al cuarto donde debía haber dormido la noche anterior, todo antes de Harry pudiera decir algo.

—No mientas Ron, querías venir antes solo para cerciorarte de que todo estuviera en orden con tu pequeña hermanita. —Harry comenzó a moverse rápido, no sabía qué hacer: si levantarse y bajar a encontrarse con sus amigos o hacerse el dormido, la segunda idea parecía mejor ya que la primera podía tener "fallas" que lo delatarían.

—Bueno, ya, vamos a buscarlos, parece que siguen dormidos. —Ron se apresuró rápidamente por las escaleras murmurando cosas y Hermione pudo escuchar algo como "separados" mientras subía detrás de él.

— ¡Harry, Ginny! Hemos llegado, ya despierten, trajimos el desayuno. —El aludido estuvo a punto de levantarse, cuando escucho a su primera acompañante contestar.

—Ah, hola chicos, pesé que llegarían más tarde. —bostezo y se tallo sus ojos, aun traía puesto su diminuta piyama.

—Sí, bueno, queríamos desayunar con ustedes. ¿Y dónde está Harry?

—Pues durmiendo supongo en esa habitación. —señalo, la habitación contigua.

— Oye Ginny, ¿sabes que hay una habitación allá abajo, no hubiese sido más cómodo que alguno de los dos se quedara ahí?

—Basta Ronald. —Termino Hermione y se dirigió a la puerta donde su mejor amigo se encontraría "dormido". — ¿Harry? Estas despierto.

Y el chico, que se encontraba aún muy despierto se apresuró a contestar —Sí, ahora salgo.

— Perfecto, los esperamos abajo mientras se visten y nosotros preparamos el desayuno. —La joven Wesley asintió y regreso a la habitación. Por su parte Hermione tomaba de la mano a Ron y lo arrastraba escaleras abajo y mientras él iba murmurando de nuevo de lo que ella pudo escuchar algunas cosas como "piyama" "más ropa" seguramente protestado por la disque ropa de dormir que llevaba su pequeña hermanita.

Después de unos minutos salió Harry, ya menos conmocionado y poco después Ginny vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa sin tirantes.

—Buenos días, Harry. —la chica se paró frente a él y le dio un pequeño beso en forma de saludo, para después desapareces escaleras abajo. —él sonrió y siguió a la joven pelirroja.

—Hola chicos, es bueno verlos. —comenzó Harry.

—Me alegra que digas eso, porque nos quedaremos con ustedes todo el día.

—Eso es genial pero ¿Luna y Neville? Harry me comento que llegarían con ustedes hoy.

—Ellos llegarán más tarde. —decía Hermione mientras untaba más mermelada a su pan tostado.

Así transcurrió el desayuno, platicando recientes anécdotas, de cómo Hermione y Ron había ido al cine, un lugar muggle donde entrabas en una sala obscura a mirar un montón de fotografías mágicas que contaban una historia, además de que salía sonidos y música de ellas.

Por la tarde los chicos decidieron ir un rato a nadar, les agrado la idea de que el clima estuviera bastante cálido. Para cuando atardeció Luna y Neville ya habían llegado, con canasta en mano, llena de comida y algunas tartas de calabaza.

Decidieron hacer un picnic en la playa, después de eso, organizaron un concurso de castillos de arena y partido de voleibol al cual Ron critico mucho, ya que si no era Quidditch no era deporte.

—Es sencillo, Ron, solo no debes dejar caer la pelota y tienes que pasarla a través de la red… —La cual había llevado Germione en su súper bolsa sin fondo.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, jugando, comentando anécdotas… habían pasado meses desde que ambos no se reunían, la última había sido la batalla, pero no podía llamarse una reunión social. Notaron diferente particularmente a Neville, quien ahora parecía más seguro de sí mismo y menos torpe, pero sin cambiar su singular amabilidad y aún seguía siendo ligeramente ingenuo aunque no tanto como para ponerlo en peligro.

Al anochecer Hermione tuvo la idea de realizar una fogata, así que mientras ella y Harry regresaban a la casa por salchichas y bombones, los demás se disponían a recoger leña. La chica había insistido en que fuera así.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué te respondió Ginny? —pregunto de repente mientras se dirigían a la casa. Pero al parecer su amigo no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué me respondió a qué?

— ¡Harry! —Se detuvo justo frente de la puerta —No me digas que lo diste por hecho. —pero el chico se notaba más confundido que nada, aun no podía acostumbrarse a "eso" que hacia su mejor amiga cuando él o Ron ignoraban algo que ella sabía.

—Solo dime de que estas hablando.

—Bueno, pues básicamente… —comenzó explicado y retomando el pomo de la puerta. —las mujeres Harry, toman muy en serio las palabras, no gusta sellar compromisos… No, no es eso a lo que me refiero. —Aclaro inmediatamente al ver la cara de Harry. — ¡Caray, Harry! A lo que me refiero es que si ya le pediste a Ginny que sea tu novia de nuevo. Porque ¿Es eso lo que quieres, cierto?

A decir verdad a Harry no se le había ocurrido el pedirle a Ginny que fuera su novia de nuevo, él pensó que ella lo había dado por hecho, aunque como lo iba a saber si no le había preguntado.

—Entonces ¿Tú crees que debo preguntarle?

—Pues sería lo más conveniente si quieres saber para donde va su relación ¿no?

Después de eso Harry se quedó pensando, mientras su amiga guardaba las cosas de nuevo en la canasta.

Para cuando Hermione termino, Harry ya había tomado una decisión, tenía que preguntarle a Ginny, no quería que ella tuviera una impresión negativa de él, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedió esa misma mañana entre ellos y lo que pudo suceder.

— ¿Harry, Te puedes llevar la canasta?

— ¿Oeh? Ah sí, sí, claro. —Contesto, tomando la canasta y saliendo de la casa.

Para cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás estos ya habían hecho la pila de madera e intentaban de la manera muggle encender el fuego.

Luna había creído que podía ser una buena idea, Ron les había comentado que en la película que vio con Hermione en el Cine, el muggle frotaba un pedazo de madera contra otro hasta que salía fuego, ahora era turno de Neville, ya los otros tres lo habían intentado y como era de esperarse ninguno lo logro.

—Seguro tu puedes Harry, viviste con muggles ¿no?

—Pues sí, Ron, pero nosotros teníamos encendedores y serillos, no eran necesario los palos.

—Ceri ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo ya, " _Incendio" —_ dijo una desesperada Herrmione y con una sacudida de su varita logro encender la fogata.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor del fuego y fueron tomando una salchicha o un bombón de la canasta, al final todos fueron relajándose poco a poco, ya había obscurecido por completo y las actividades del día comenzaban a pesarles en el cuerpo, así que optaron por recostarse y contemplar el cielo. Harry creyó que ese sería un buen momento para hablar con Ginny quien se encontraba recostada a su lado, además era perfecto porque ron y Hermione se encontraban a unos metros de ellos también muy acurrucados y platicando en voz baja.

—Mmm… ¿Ginny?

— ¿Qué pasa Harry?

— ¿Quieres caminar un rato conmigo?

— ¡Claro! —La chica se paró entusiasmada y le tendió mano a sus cortes caballero. Este sonrío y le dio la mano para después incorporarse y así sujetos caminar por la playa.

Y después de platicar un poco acerca de trivialidades y de lo bien que la estaban pasando, Harry decidió que era momento de soltarle la pregunta a su compañera.

—Ginny, yo quería preguntarte algo. —Comenzó algo nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Ambos se detuvieron súbitamente.

— Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, sabes que quiero estar contigo y de no haber sido por Vol… quien tú ya sabes, nunca hubiera pensado en dejarte. —su acompañante parecía confundida.

—Harry…

—No, espera, lo que quiero decir es que… —se vio súbitamente interrumpido por el beso de la chica, aunque breve muy placentero.

—Quieres que sea tu novia otra vez ¿Cierto?

—Yo… sí, así es, pero cómo…

—Bueno, pues lo supuse, eres un Caballero (no me estoy quejando) tu no quieres que yo piense mal de ti después de lo que casi pasa con nosotros en la mañana y no es que fuera a ser así, porque yo sé que no eres ese tipo de chicos.

—Vaya. Pues parece que soy muy fácil de leer. —aunque él sabía que era parte cierto, ya que si Hermione no le hubiera comentado nada tal vez a él no se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarle nada a Ginny, el realmente pensaba que lo de retomar su relación estaba por sentado.

—Aunque la verdad es que pensé que ya éramos novios de nuevo, digo, no es como que ande besando a cada chico que pasa frente a mí ni mucho menos dormir con el (literalmente). —Explico la chica.

¡Ja! Lo sabía Ginny no era como las otras chicas. Ese comentario hizo que Harry la tomara de las manos y la abrazara. —Así es, Ginny, me alegro que pienses así.

Al final parecía que todo había salido mejor de lo esperado, la pasaron increíble, nunca había sentido tanta paz en su vida y de verdad esperaba que a partir de ese momento nada cambiara, que pudiera vivir su vida lo más normal posible, tomando en cuenta que pertenecía al mundo de la magia, pero que además de eso pudiera continuar su vida como cualquier chico de su edad.

* * *

 _*Si leyeron el libro pordrán saber de que escena hablo._

 _N.A. Hola!_

 _Me alegro haber vuelto con esta historia, ya se que no es de SCC pero tambien soy muy fan de La saga de Harry Potter. Espero les guste y me encantaría leer sus criticas._

 _SALUDOS_


End file.
